Flash (CW)
Summary Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen is a scientist in the Criminal and Forensic Science Division of Central City Police Department. Barry is the son of Henry and the late Nora Allen, the foster son of Joe West, and the best friend/foster brother of Iris West, whom he has romantic feelings for. After the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator exploded, it caused a giant thundercloud to form and Barry was struck by lightning, falling comatose for nine months. When he woke up from his coma, he discovered that he had developed superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Using these super powers, he began acting as the vigilante and superhero known as Red Streak or The Streak. Soon after, the public recognized him as The Flash, stylized as the Scarlet Speedster. Source Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-A, higher after his amp | At least 9-A, likely far higher | Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B. Unknown after his amp Name: Barry Allen, The Flash, Scarlet Speedster, The Streak Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Speed force user, Meta-human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Intangibility, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Rage Power, Statistics Amplification, Power Bestowal (Can share the speed force with others by focusing his "speed force aura" through others, giving them indefinite or temporary superhuman speed, a slowed down perception of time, increased regeneration, and likely many other abilities), Duplication, Vibration Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon time remnants from a future that no longer exists), Acausality (Type 1), Portal Creation, Resistance to diseases, drugs, toxins and poisons, Limited Resistance to Extreme Heat/Cold, Radiation and Mind Manipulation, Pseudo Flight (Can rotate his arms fast enough to fly), Electricity Absorption (Can absorb electrical energy to boost his own speed) Attack Potency:''' '''Small Building level (Stopped a tornado made by Clyde Mardon, defeated a metahuman made out of steel), higher after his amp (His cells were stated to produce more energy than before, overloaded Farooq Gibran, who had previously absorbed his powers with ease) can ignore conventional durability with phasing | At least Small Building level, likely far higher (Vastly superior to before, briefly overpowered Trajectory, who collapsed a bridge by repeatedly running across its surface. Fought on par with the Reverse-Flash, although he was quickly defeated. Easily overpowered Eobard Thawne from a point before he was trapped in the past). Can ignore conventional durability with phasing | Small City level (Brought Zoom to his knees, albeit after he was off guard, while amped by tachyons. Grew faster than he had been with the tachyon device upon his return from the speed-force, and heavily injured Zoom after he absorbed Barry's speed). Can ignore conventional durability with phasing | At least Small City level (Matched one of Savitar's lightning bolts and easily overpowered him in a fit of rage, destroying his armor by vibrating). Can ignore conventional durability with phasing | At least Small City level (His lightning bolts can generate this much energy. Destroyed one of Star Labs' metahuman cells via sheer speed, in spite of its darkmatter dampeners). Can ignore conventional durability with phasing Speed:''' '''High Hypersonic+ (Was able to save all people inside a derailed train), Massively Hypersonic+ after his amp (Dodged lightning. Kept up with the Reverse-Flash by the end of the season) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before. Increased his powers further, allowing him to outspeed Trajectory. Blitzed his Season 1 self), Sub-Relativistic after his amp (Managed to surpass Zoom after increasing his powers 4 times, which would make him at least 2.9% the speed of light. After naturally increasing his speed, he could nearly keep up with Zoom, who had absorbed Barry's speed, later surpassing him) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before. Can keep up with Savitar by the end of the season) | Relativistic (5 times faster than before, which would make him at least 14.44% the speed of light. Was able to break the metahuman cell via sheer speed despite it dampening his powers, which could hold the Rival in it. Too fast for Kid Flash to react, despite the latter having enough preparation time. Is possibly the fastest speedster alive. Casually travelled from Central City to China in seconds). Massively FTL+ after his amp (Ran through a portal that closes in 3 picoseconds) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Small Building Class, higher after his amp | At least Small Building Class, likely far higher(Far stronger than before) | Small City Class (Beat down Zoom) | At least Small City Class | At least Small City Class (Broke the metahuman cell despite being weakened, destroyed a massively dense satellite crashing from space which would have caused widespread damage if it landed). Unknown after his amp Durability:''' '''Small Building level, higher after his amp (Can take damage from speedsters on his level) | At least Small Building level, likely far higher (Stronger than before) | Small City level (Stronger than Zoom) | At least Small City level (Took hits from Savitar) | At least Small City level. Unknown after his amp Stamina:''' Peak Human+ Range:' Runs around a big area during a fight to gain more momentum and power. '''Standard Equipment:' Flash Suit and Tachyon Enhancer Intelligence:''' Gifted, is a forensic scientist (did MSc in Physics and Chemistry) '''Weaknesses: * Hyper-Metabolism: While moving at accelerated speeds, Barry burns calories much faster than a normal person. While letting him break down food more efficiently than a regular human, this also requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing from low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unaffected by painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as he burns through them too quickly to have any effect. He also cannot experience joys like getting drunk as even consuming a special 500 proof alcohol only intoxicated for a few seconds. * Cold Temperatures: Because speed is produced by a buildup of heat in the target's atoms, Barry is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Barry's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. * Electricity Absorption: Barry's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules to allow for his accelerated movements. Should Barry be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his powers. However, as this power is genetically coded to his DNA, he can potentially regain his speed by using more electricity to jump-start it. * Kinetic Energy Absorption: Because Barry's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. * Time Alterations: While Barry's speed allows him to break through the temporal barrier, it is not without drawbacks. In addition to potentially causing unforeseeable, damaging changes to the timeline, reckless travels through time can alert the Time Wraiths. These temporal guardians become instinctively drawn to the careless speedster, driven to capture the person who disturbed the timestream and draw the person into the Speed Force with it. * Lighter Gravity: Lighter gravity disables his increased speed. * Radiation: Radiation can negate his healing factor. * Power-dampening tech: A speedster's power can be weakened or even neutralized by special technology, for example special kind of rifle can fire an energy pulse that temporarily cuts off a speedster's connection to the Speed Force, as seen when a dude shot Reverse-Flash with it. However, 6 months trapped in the Speed Force can make a speedster highly resistant to such weapons. However, powerful technology like an upgraded B.O.O.T. can still slow him down. The Speed Force Bazooka can also send a speedster, such as himself, to the Speed Force. * Nanites: Nanites created by Roy Harper will disable their powers if it enters their blood stream, as seen when Green Arrow shot Reverse-Flash with it.